RAID
by Rielin
Summary: The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another. Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories.
1. RAID

**RAID.**

* * *

 **RAID**  
 _by iReii_

 _"The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **EnStars BGM - The Marionette**

：

 **i.**

"Come on, lads! We're going to be late for the Raid time!"

Towards the Gate of the Raid they run, screaming with enjoyment drawn across their face as exciting yet challenging adventure is on their way. Aisha stared out the window as she judges adventurers.

"We'll be back soon!"

Aisha gives her comrades double thumbs up with a fake smile across her face. The El Search Party is known for scoring high on the Raid; their main goal is to continue the trend of their score in order to get the best weapon in the world― that is, except Aisha.

 _But what's so entertaining about an immortal boss you can't even kill._

Selfish thoughts crossed the mage's mind as she continued to stare at the citizens running frantically while desperately trying to create a party.

"I can give you buffs! Join us!"

They would yell across the village. Aisha sighed. Just then, one of her comrades busted her door open,

"Come with us! Just for this time!" A red haired knight grabbed the slender mage's wrist as he forced the petite girl to join the party. Aisha frantically tried to release herself from the knight, but it was no use. She gave up and followed the boy as they entered the Gate of the Raid.

* * *

 _35… 34… 33… 32…_

The timer shown across a gigantic map was presented to the adventurers, alerting the time of appearance of the boss.

"I'm so tired of fighting this boss already. His attacks are so obvious. Can we get a new one?"

A dainty yet demonic girl with long silver hair complained as her sophisticated servant served her a cup of tea.

"Lu, it's almost time so shut up and give us a buff."

The arrogant knight said to the demon as she rolled her eyes and gave the rest of El Search Party her buff.

"It's your first time here isn't it, Aisha?" An elegant elf said to the mage as she felt the nervousness of the Elemental Master. Aisha nodded as she stared at her sweaty palms.

 _Great. My wand is easily going to slip off my hands now._ The mage thought to herself as the countdown was over.

From afar, a demonic, pitch-black gate opened as a tornado was swirling inside. The Raid boss casually walked in. Aisha gasped in shock. The Raid boss appeared with its human form, his cold eyes gazing towards the floor as it struggled to meet the adventurers' excited face― except one. His cold hearted eyes met the amethyst eyes of the mage. His violet eyes widened with surprise, but without a second thought, the boss swiftly transformed into the giant Raid boss everyone know him as yet he was a monster she once loved.

"Add.." The mage whispered to herself.

* * *

：

：

：

BGM **AION OST Forgotten Sorrow Piano Cover | Reynah**

：

"Gulp this down." A tall, slender man said underneath the gray mask he always wore. A silver haired boy hopelessly grabbed the chemical within a glass bottle in front of him with his skinny fingers.

"Will you hurry up!" The masked man yelled toward the boy as he stepped onto the boy's slender fingers. As his bones painfully collapsed, the boy consumed the acid in front of him. His throat was burning with painful sensation but due to fear, he swiftly gulped it down as his organs were constantly being damaged.

As soon as the masked man saw the boy consume the toxic chemical, he left the room. The boy was chained up as he helplessly rested his body onto the wall. The place reeked of sensation of restriction and torture.

"Add, you alright?" A toned male with fiery crimson wings ripped out from his back stared at the boy with a pity smirk across his face. Add painfully breathed out as he coughed out blood while trying to nod his head.

"It happens to us, too. Sucks that this is what we have to face to train those stupid adventurers." Perkisas said as he looked away from the tortured boy as he coughed out more blood as he cringed his face while walking away.

Add stared at his hands. Some of his fingernails were ripped out as blood was dried up against the walls of his nails. Others that were not pulled out was long and sharp as if it was a claw. His slender wrist was plastered with dried blood as well as the chains were digging through his skin. _What a monster I am._ The boy thought to himself.

The boy rested his head against the wall as he thought about his past. Being abused by his alcoholic father until fourteen years of age, while his mother died due to his birth. Now he's being abused here after being captured by the controller of the Raid Bosses, Glaive. _You will benefit the adventurers._ That was the first statement the masked man said to the boy. Escaped from abuse, the boy had nowhere to go, no goals to accomplish. Innocent yet gullible, the boy accepted the offer as he thought he would finally have a home.

After five years of going through torturing training, the boy is a one of the four Raid Bosses that went through the same training as him: Perkisas, Eltrion, Drabaki, and the last boss to join, Add. All of the Raid Bosses originated from a human that went through various tortures for years in order to become immortal and the strongest monsters in the world. They must not interact with humans nor illustrate any type of emotions, their main goal was to challenge them.

"It's time, come on." As Add was dreaming into his thoughts, Glaive walked up behind the bars of the room and called up on Add. Glaive clicked a button on the side to release all the chains glued onto Add's body and lifted up the bars. The boy walked, cringing his face as every step he took was hell.

* * *

 _5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

The countdown alarmed Add it was time for the Raid to open. He sighed and walked in the Gate of the Raid as he heard large mass of adventurers arguing behind the gate.

In three seconds, he will automatically transform into the monster he is. He stared down at the floor, too fearful to gaze at the adventurers' coldhearted eyes. He's nothing but a monster to him anyway, all they have in their mind is try their best to kill the immortal boss and obtain the rewards.

In two seconds, he will automatically transform into the monster he is. He stared up as he breathed out with nervousness. As soon as he looked up, his eyes widened as his gaze matched the amethyst eyes of the Elemental Master he once loved.

In one second, he will automatically transform into the monster he is. "Aisha.." The boy whispered to himself with surprisement filled in his voice.

：

 **end chapter one.**

* * *

 **note:**

At last I am finally posting RAID. Personally, this is my favorite story out of all the stories I've written, the mood later changes around chapter seven.  
Just for warning, this story may seem very slow at the moment, at later chapters, it's going to be like a roller coaster!  
I'm not a huge fan of Add x Aisha, (more of ElsAi) but I think these two are quite cute together!  
I hope you guys are looking forward to later chapters, thank you for reading!


	2. REVEAL

**REVEAL.**

* * *

 **RAID**  
 _by iReii_

 _"The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **Lightsaber Piano Cover - EXO | Reynah**

：

 **ii.**

With a screeching growl, the Raid Boss transformed into a monster. Aisha looked around her surroundings as her comrades were lifting up their weapons to get prepared as they moved to their usual spot. Aisha followed one of her comrades along, Rena the Grand Archer.

"Don't worry, he's not that difficult to handle. Just attack his hands and teleport whenever you see dynamos up in the air." The elf reassured the mage as she began to shake.

 _But I don't want to attack, that's the problem._ Aisha thought to herself as she held her staff close to her body.

After couple minutes into the raid, Aisha realized Rena was glancing over her shoulder as she stared at her with puzzled look.

"Why aren't you attacking? You're not gonna get any score if you just stand there." The Grand Archer said as she chuckled with confusment in her tone. Aisha hesitated, "I― I will. I'm just scared." The archer smiled again at Aisha's nervousness but quickly moved on.

"Me― Meteor Shower!" The Elemental Master yelled out her skill as she performed one of her skills. However, even though she was full mana, she did not continue the spell and quickly released the attack. She glanced around at other adventurers who was giving their best shot to defeat the creature.

"Aisha, he will be releasing his special attack, Stardust Shower. Please move out from the clouds hanging over you." The Code Empress warned the mage with a coldness bittering in her tone. Aisha glanced up and realized there was white and purple clouds with electricity fuzzing out. Adventurers, including Aisha of course, were pulled by a strong gravitational force into the middle of the spell. Many dashed out of the spell, but the confused mage stood there as she looked around the panicking adventurers. Soon enough, giant spheres were hailing down the rift.

"Te―teleport!" The mage yelled out her escaping skill when she realized a tremendous hand nearing her. _W―what is this now?!_ The mage panicked, but realized the hand was sculpted around her as she ducked. It was acting like a shield; Add was blocking Aisha as he casted his spell.

 _Add…? But, why?_ Aisha thought to herself silently as she heard spheres collapsing onto Add's hand. He was damaging himself in order to protect the mage. _Perhaps, he remembers me?!_

As soon as Stardust Shower was over, the raid finished. The fiery red knight, Elsword, ran towards the mage with bewilderment filled in his crimson eyes.

"Did he just block you from his skill?"

"I―I don't know.. I think so."

The mage hesitated as she was confused about the situation that just occurred to her. Soon, the entire El Search Party was surrounding her and questioning the innocent Elemental Master at once. From the corner of her eyes, she glimpsed a sight of Add―in his human form― walking back with a slumped shoulder to the gate he entered through.

"Wait!" Aisha screamed as she pushed through adventurers that was blocking her way. "Add!" She desperately cried as she came to a halt in front of the Raid Boss. As she was catching her breath, she glanced up and realized Add had stopped― and was glancing down at her. His eyes held nothing but coldness as he grabbed his arm as blood was gushing out. He had scars everywhere― a painful sight to see.

"Add… are―are you okay?" She asked nervously, but the cold hearted boy stared at her with voidness in his amethyst eyes. The mage was hurt by unexpected ignorance, but gulped down the pain she felt and continued,

"Wh-what are you doing, as a Raid Boss? Is this what you wanted? How are yo-"

"There's nothing you can do, Aisha." The unsympathetic boy ignored Aisha's questions and walked away with coldness lingering in his aura. Aisha was surprised yet devastated at her old friend's sudden ignorance.

"Aisha! It's time to go!" One of her comrades, Chung, yelled to the mage as he lifted up his giant cannon.

* * *

BGM **Moon Rising at Noon - Flaming Heart | LON Music Official**

* * *

"So.. why did he protect you?" The crimson male knight asked the mage with puzzlement lingering in his tone as he lifted up one of his eyebrows. Other members of the El Search Party gave her a questioning look as well as they gathered around. If others found out that she shared a special relationship with a Raid Boss, she knew unexpected events would happen soon enough.

"I― I honestly don't know. Perhaps a mistake?" She said hesitatingly, as she tried to cover up her lies.

"It's still unacceptable you communicated with one of the Raid Bosses. Doing such actions can forbid you to ever entering a Raid." The Code Empress, Eve, corrected Aisha's misbehavior. Aisha stared down at the floor as she clenched her fists after hearing the Nasod Queen's words.

 _She's right. There's nothing I can do for him._

* * *

"Eat this medicine." The masked man heartlessly commanded the beat-down, white haired boy whose wrist was chained up behind the bars. The medicine was thrown near his hand. He reached for a tiny pill and quickly swallowed as disgusting flavor spread throughout his tongue. He squinched as sudden pain was over pouring the organs inside his body. However, the pill was specially made for Raid Bosses to quickly recover the wounds the adventurers created on their enormous body.

Unfortunately for the innocent boy, various side effects existed within the pill. He noticed giant scars and gashes across his entire body was slowly disappearing. As the pain within his stomach started to develop and escalate up his throat, the boy got on his knees, with his palms facing the ground, he coughed up blood as bloody tears started to roll down his face and onto the ground.

Slight pain was still lingering within Add's body, but it was kind of a pain he was already familiar with. He sat down, rested his back against the cold, steel wall. Effortlessly, he rested his head on the wall as well as he reflected back to the mage he saw earlier.

 _So she became an adventurer._ The white haired boy thought as he imagined about the innocent mage he knew since years ago. The thought of adventurers sickened Add as he felt left over blood rising to his throat once again. He coughed, with his hand over his mouth. He placed his hands further from his face as he realized there was no sign of blood on the palm of his hands, to his surprise.

The boy deeply hated adventurers. They have no knowledge what Raid Bosses go through, the painful experience and continuous torture for years are not shared to the fighters. All they want is glory of money, strength, and confidence. However, what does Add gain? Multiple wounds across his body and a pill that sickens his body.

The thought of Aisha being one of the adventurers disgusted him. She's going to see the side of Add he hasn't shown to her before―him as a Raid Boss as he gets attacked by multiple adventurers. It was humiliating. Embarrassing. Disappointing. Sickening. The boy hated the adventurers. Aisha is one of the adventurers. However, he does not feel hatred for the mage. For once, there was an adventurer that felt sympathetic and the feelings they shared together years ago still lingered between their relationship.

：

 **end chapter two.**

* * *

 **note:**

I apologize, I feel like I'm super cruel, making Add suffer through various tortures from Glaive... XD  
Aisha is me, I was totally lost when I first started to raid at Perkisas Phase 1, I kept falling down and didn't even realize I was dead LMAO.  
Anyway, thank you for reading and please don't forget to follow/favorite/review!


	3. REMEMBER

**REMEMBER.**

* * *

 **RAID**  
 _by iReii_

" _The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
_ _Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **DEEMO - Dream| Rabpit**

：

 **iii.**

'Ding ding―' The bell knocked on the door as a hungry customer opened the door of a warm bakery.

"Catch the thief!" A mid-aged woman angrily screamed as a white haired boy dashed out the bakery. Holding onto a warm bread that melted the frost off his fingers, with a worn-out shoes he beated on the cold brick stones― far away from the danger. He slumped down while leaning his back on a brick wall that was piled with snows in between the cracks. He could feel the sensation of coldness as the snow was melting through his thin button-up, however, the bread was the only thing he cared about. Like a hungry creature, he devoured the bread within seconds. He sighed as he stared up at the night sky that continued to release drops of snow.

"Do― do you want another one?" The boy flinched as he heard an innocent voice as a violet haired girl entered the alley. She was holding a basket that was covered in a cloth while offering the boy another piece of bread. The boy stared at her with puzzlement yet alertness filled in his lavender eyes.

Realizing the situation, the violet haired girl sat down next to the boy as he flinched at sudden actions taken. She smiled brightly as she offered the bread, "I saw you gulp down your bread, you must be hungry." The boy came to a realization that she might not be a bad person; he took the bread that was offered with caution as he consumed the food, more slowly this time.

"My name is Aisha." The girl said as she glanced up to see the starry stars spread across the night sky. Like a magic, the snow started to fall down. The boy stared at the girl as he finished consuming the last bite of his bread. "Add." He said, almost silently, like the snow falling down to the ground.

Aisha glanced over at Add with surprisement. Voidness was filled within his cold hearted eyes. _He's type of a person that doesn't express emotions.._ Aisha thought to herself.

"I.. I have water too, if you're thirsty." The girl said as she digged through her basket. Then all of a sudden, Add grabbed her wrist and stared into her violet eyes. _Too close._ Aisha felt herself blush due to the distance between the two being close with one another.

"Why are you being so nice to me." The boy said with coldness within his tone. She gulped down a sudden fear that chilled her back. She had no reason why; was it a pity she felt for a boy within her age that seemed to be homeless? Or does she have feelings for a boy she just met? She remained silent. After couple seconds of staring to one another, Add realized she had no particular reason, her amethyst eyes weren't holding onto a suspicious secret. He grabbed the water bottle that was grasped onto the tiny hands of the girl as he said, "Thanks." Aisha let out a silent laugh as she saw a flushed color of red in his ears due to embarrassment.

* * *

The two bonded quite quickly, to each other's surprise. Add and Aisha. They were only mere fourteen years old and yet the two were frankly different. Add, a homeless boy that was abused by his father, decided to make an escape with nothing but poverty in his pockets. On contrast, Aisha was like a princess, she gained unconditional love from her family and the society around her. The magic powers she was granted with, is another lovable personality that gained her a reputation like a princess. Yet, the two bonded. To be precise, the two had mutual feelings with one another.

For an entire month, Aisha visited the lonely boy often, with delicious food and water, along with stories she was always excited to tell the boy about.

"I want to be an adventurer! A mage― a strong one, to be precise." The girl exclaimed as she glanced up at the silent sky as she breathed out a smile. The boy also puffed out a gentle smile as he glanced over to the girl.

He waited for her― for hours and hours, he would sit on the same alley while thinking about the girl.

"Add!" A cheery voice was yelled out by a petite girl, who was holding onto a basket filled with warm food― which dropped heartlessly to the floor as soon as she walked into the alley.

"He's gone…" The girl whispered underneath her breath as she walked closer to the area Add was usually sitting at. She touched the only area that hasn't been touched by the snow, and it was cold, to her devastation. If he left not too long ago, it would still remain its warmth, but heartlessly, the boy was gone― for hours.

* * *

The snow didn't feel so cold in between his fingers anymore― the thought of Aisha visiting him melted the frost away. Nearby, footsteps were heard by the boy― closer and closer. Excitement tingled his fingertips as he tapped the icy brick ground due to growing impatience within him as the footsteps became louder.

It was silent. No footsteps to be heard, no dancing fingers tapping the ground― silent.

Add looked up, only to catch a mischievous stare underneath a masked man. Tall― extremely tall that Add had to stand himself up in order to see spiky hair peeking its way out of the suspicious mask.

"Who are you." Slightly frightened, of course, but Add asked the mysterious man without a hesitance. The man's left eye shined with golden hue while the right eye remained invisible― or nonexistent. The golden eye suddenly shaped itself into a crescent shape as it let out a silent, invisible smile. The man breathed out under the mask of his, "You will benefit the adventurers." A husky, deep voice was let out, echoing out of the ominous mask.

Adventurer.

" _I want to be an adventurer! A mage― a strong one, to be precise."_

Aisha's cheery voice echoed through Add's mind as he stared at the man without hesitating. She has saved his miserable life, and he would like to help her with her journey.

Add grabbed the hand placed in front of the mysterious man, who let out another sinister laugh. Leaving a silent breath, they disappeared.

：

 **end chapter three.**

* * *

 **note:**

Stranger Danger. Add is just a bad example /tsk.  
This chapter is completely about how the two met, and what kind of relationship they had before they met during Raid.  
So it's during their past.  
Starting next chapter will be back to present, I'm sorry if I confused you!  
This story starts off dark, but the mood lightens up later on,  
and I can't tell how the mood is at the last few chapters XD  
 _But thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review :)_


	4. RESTRICT

**RESTRICT.**

* * *

 **RAID _  
_** _by iReii_

 _"_ _The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
_ _Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **AION OST: Forgotten Sorrow Piano Cover | REYNAH**

：

 **iv.**

 _What's happening to you― Why are you like this?_ Thoughts fluttered into the mage's mind as she struggled to climb up a fence. Successfully, she landed safely on the cold bricks as she sighed out a triumph of pride. Aisha digged through her outerwear's pocket, a smile was painted across her face as she grabbed out two bottles of mana potion.

 _Enough to teleport._ She thought as she walked over to the outer part of the ominous castle― Raid Boss Residence. She rested her back onto the icy wall as she silently walked over to the window that illustrated the inside.

Dark― only couple candles were lit around the corners. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, then without a hesitance, the mage teleported over to the inside of the edifice.

"Poor guy― he's still new." A deep voice was heard across the hall as Aisha hid herself next to a wall. She peeked over, to find the source of the voice, only to take a glimpse of a fair male with a long silver lock― reaching his waist as an technologically advanced wings and tails were ripped out of its back and lower waist. Sapphire eyes glistened under the candle light as the male glanced over to another unknown man next to him. A black haired male, with a dark violet colored kimono embracing his thin body. He smiled at his partner's statement, as sharp fangs appeared underneath his thin lips.

Aisha shivered due to sudden fear. _Eltrion and Drabaki?_ She thought― she only heard couple conversation across the El Search Party when those two were the Raid Bosses at a certain season. She only heard their physical appearances as a human and boss form along with their name. The two took a turn away from the current location of Aisha and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's there." Eltrion swiped his hand into the air as he suddenly turned around. Luckily, the mage have teleported away from his sudden actions as she hid herself on another wall. Eltrion shrugged as Drabaki murmured "Idiot" underneath his breath.

* * *

Multiple corridors leading to another staircase after one another, the Elemental Master stood in awe as she gazed out the window, only to reflect the starry night sky. It was silent― just like the days they spent together, underneath the snowy clouds. Her fingernails tapped the window silently yet with panic, as she realized that she was lost.

With barely any light and the same view at every turn, it wasn't simple to find the correct way that leads to the residence of Add's. Furthermore, she barely had any knowledge about this edifice. However, the mage did not want to easily give up; she entered a building wrapped in various kinds of secrets without being caught, and leaving now means leaving Add― something she didn't want to experience again.

"Ah…."

Just when she was ready to turn into another hallway filled with nothing but voidness, she heard a silent grunt. She turned back, peeking her ways out to the source of the sound. A dim candle was lit next to a room blocked with bars― something representing the complete opposite of freedom: restriction. She slowly made her way towards the sound, curiosity growing within herself as she closed the gap in between herself and the shaky voice.

The mage came to a halt when she placed both of her feet next to the bars silently. Her slender fingers were holding onto the bars as she trembled after seeing the sight ahead of her.

 _There he was._

His slender back leaning against the cold, metal walls as darkness was consuming the room. His skinny wrists laying itself across the floor lifelessly as chains from the walls restricted it to move. It was faint due to the darkness, yet she glimpsed his face― he was obviously tired of being restricted, yet gave up long time ago to free himself. Underneath his lavender eyes that reflected the moonlight were shadows that illustrated his tiredness. There was signs of injuries everywhere on the skin that was physically shown, from tiny lacerations to large bruises. His lips were torn as there was sign of dried blood still lingering around his inner lips. He was glancing over to a tiny window that reflected the silver light of the moon, the only source of light.

She accidentally breathed out quite loudly, which was heard by Add as he viciously turned his face to find the source of the sound. Before he took a glance of anything, Aisha already teleported herself, behind the walls. Add let out a sigh as he said with a low voice that contained voidness, "Show yourself."

Aisha realized she came all the way here to meet Add, and hiding herself from his view was breaking her promise that she made with herself. Slowly and silently, the mage walked over back to the place she was standing, and glanced over to match the eyes of Add's.

"Sorry I just came without any news, but after seeing you earlier, I just― just couldn't sit still except to visit you."

The mage hesitated, but continued on with her commitment to see the Raid Boss, whom stared at her without any emotion contained in his lavender eyes. Within his slightly parted lips, her name slipped out.

"Aisha."

Aisha continued to stare at his eyes as he silently whispered her name. A slight smile spread across her lips as she realized he still remembers her― she's still someone within Add's heart.

"Leave." He said heartlessly, which was a quite shock to the mage. It felt as if her heart dropped to the ground by his thoughtless actions, her clenched fingers loosening from the bars she was gripping onto. Her hands fell to side of her thighs lifelessly as her lips parted, yet no words slipped out of her petite mouth.

"Look who have we here." A low, sly voice loudly spoke behind her. She gaped in shock as she turned around― only to meet a mysterious man with only one of his eyes glistening a golden hue underneath his gray mask. The other eye― was empty as if he didn't even have an eye. The man crossed his fingers behind his back, but slowly released the lock as he grabbed Aisha by her shoulder. She flinched due to sudden actions but loosened her tension soon enough.

"It sure doesn't look like you belong here." He said underneath his mask. Aisha gulped as his dark aura started to grow within the environment as fear overwhelmed herself. She glanced over to see Add, who continued to stare at her yet with slight concern glistening from his eyes. Quite shocked, she was. Yet the fear the mysterious man gave off was increasing as he gave more strength to his grip on her shoulder.

"Perhaps, lost… perhaps came to visit Add?" The man glanced up as he twirled his fingers around in front of his face, then pointed directly toward the mage as he continued, "Props to you, brave fellow." He suddenly clapped his hands while laughing hysterically. Aisha took a step back by his unexpected actions.

"I said leave!" Suddenly, Add who was behind the bars yelled out as he leaned forward, his chains viciously tapping each other as it was pulled, restricting Add's sudden actions. He cried towards the mage with plea, yet he was aware of torture he will be receiving soon by Glaive due to his actions.

"Oh my, a lovey dovey couple here." Glaive stopped his lunatical actions as he glanced over to Add. The masked man's vision suddenly turned from annoyed to extremely furious as his golden eyes glared at Add. "Get ready for torture soon, Add." He said silently as Add glanced down, silently sitting back down.

"Why are you doing this? Leave him be, free him!" Aisha cried out as she tackled the arm that was gripping onto her shoulder. Glavie tilted his head as he asked, "A helpless mage dare to challenge me?" Aisha bit her lips and so did Add. _Leave, I said leave!_ Add's desperate plea echoed through her mind. He did not want her to be threatened, he wanted her to go back to the safer area. Aisha took a note of that, however, leaving Add like this was not the event she planned.

Helpless without a wand, she pulled her hand out in front of her in order to protect herself from Glaive's actions. She glanced at every inch of his body, ready to defend from sudden attacks. However, she was taken by surprise when Glaive's golden eyes became a crescent shape― _he's smiling?_

Before she realized, a cerulean hue rose from the ground, forming a mysterious cube that trapped her inside. Unaware by Glaive's sudden action, she tried to free himself. She heard Add's desperate cries in the background, but every sound was suddenly vanished. And so was she.

：

 **end chapter four.**

* * *

 **note:**

I love Glaive in the game, but I deeply hate him in this story... even though I wrote it lol.  
This AION OST is honestly one of my favorites, and I think it perfectly portrays the mood of this chapter.  
I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and please don't forget to review/follow/favorite!

* * *

 **replies:**

 _I decided to go back to replying reviews! I apologize if I didn't respond to your reviews previously, but I really do appreciate each and every review!_

 **Guest:** I hope you're hooked until the last chapter, thank you!

 **TheWindWhispers:** Thank you for always reviewing my stories! I agree, I'm more of an ElsAi person... BUT I WANTED TO WRITE ADD X AISHA SO BAD! XD Also, the mood lightens up at the very last chapter! So even though it is a tragedy... I'd say it's not LOL

 **Odyssey:** Even though I created Add within this story... I feel bad for him too :c

 **Preneli:** I'm trying to make this story unpredictable, I'm kind of glad by the fact that you can't expect what's going to happen! XD

 **Spirify:** You better not hate doing Raid or else I'm gonna lose my Raid partner LMAO.


	5. REDO

**REDO.**

* * *

 **RAID  
** _by iReii_

 _"The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **Elsword Music - Ponggo's Hideout "Safe Haven" (field_rest_altera001) | Gameboy224**

：

 **v.**

Aisha's eyes fluttered open as she cleared her blurry vision. Before she realized where she was, the tips of grass underneath her hands tickled her sensation awake. She was outside. Outside of the Residence. She glanced up to see the ominous, void castle that reflected moonlight _. I'm thrown out._ She thought to herself as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt and legs. She let out a desperate sigh as she turned her back away from the ominous castle.

In the end, she couldn't do anything for him. _"There's nothing you can do, Aisha."_ Words he heartlessly spurted out when they first met rushed over to Aisha's mind as she cupped her hands in front of her. She gently placed her face within her hands as she let out her tears express her mind.

She was in love with him. Back to the days when they were innocent, when they shared their stories underneath the beautiful sky as gentle snow tickled the two, she was in love. The unconditional smile that was spread across his pale face, the puppy look he gave to Aisha whenever she had basket filled with warm bread― all the memories they shared with each other developed into a lovable sensation Aisha longed for.

Glancing back at the castle once more, the sight of Add being chained down as if he was a tested subject, the tortures he would face, and injuries the adventurers scar him every single day― seeing her loved one being mistreated like that made her heart ache terribly.

She let out another depressing sigh as she brushed her tears away, and walked towards the place she came from. A safer place Add wants her to be in.

* * *

"Aisha! Where'd you go?" A cerulean eyes widened as Chung caught a glimpse of Aisha walking into the residence of El Search Party. Aisha chuckled awkwardly as she replied, "I went for a walk. Sorry to concern you." She twirled her violet locks as Chung sighed of relief. She brushed past the Chaser as she walked towards her room. She locked the doors behind her as she slumped down, resting her body against the doors.

Hopeless. Desperate. Despaired.

All the feelings the two shared with one another. Another tear rolled down her pale cheeks as it landed silently onto her lap. She curled herself and locked her fingers in front of her knees as she desperately cried quietly.

* * *

BGM **[DEEMO] Reflection (Mirror Night) - Full ver. | lendicez**

* * *

Midnight. A vast sky spread across in front of Aisha― not a single sign of star painted on the dark canvas of the sky. She fastened her pace as the ominous castle ahead of her came closer into her view.

 _Chances._

She had more than one chance, giving up on Add is an idea that never appeared on Aisha's mind. As she reminisced about the memories they shared together, she realized he's an important part of her life― someone she was willing to give infinite chances in order to free him.

 _Teleport._ Unable to continue running towards the Residence spread across her view, she teleported, closing the gap in between. Aisha suddenly came to a halt when she noticed two figures from afar. She teleported once again, taken by surprise― it was Add and Glaive.

"Look who's back." Glaive said arrogantly as he shrugged. Aisha gave him a furious look then glanced over to Add. His amethyst eyes contained nothing, with no scars found on his body, she was slightly relieved. He wasn't tortured after all. She thought to herself as she let a sigh slip out of her lips. She glanced back to his dead eyes, which sent a shiver down her spine; it was an unusual stare, different from the way he looked at her couple nights ago― when she met him at his Residence.

The wind blew. Aisha's long violet hair that was gently placed on her collarbones gracefully swooped to her back. Add's silver hair gently swaying back and forth, hiding and showing his lavender eyes that reflected the moonlight. Aisha silently cleared her throat as she parted her lips to speak,

"You're the one that took him away five years ago, weren't you?" She started directly at Glaive, with anger portrayed within her lavender eyes.

He chuckled once again, resting his fingers on top of his hip bones, "And you're the girl that took care of him for a month?" He challenged her, which made Aisha clench her first tightly. She stared back at Add, who still held his gaze emotionlessly.

"Well I must say," Glaive continued, "If it weren't for you, this boy would have been dead long ago." Aisha gulped her nervousness down, while she continued to listen to the masked man. "Wouldn't it be entertaining," He stopped his sentence suddenly, which sent another shiver down her spine. Any words that spurts out of his mask are unexpected― she had no clue what this mysterious man was thinking.

"If the boy you saved... is willing to kill you?"

Aisha's eyes widened with surprise. _What is he saying?_ Her hands started to sweat as she emotionally panicked. Various thoughts passed through her mind as she gripped onto her wand tighter. Glaive chucked at her reaction as he gently placed his slender fingers on top of Add's shoulder,

"Attack."

At that instant, Add spurted towards her within a second. In blink of an eye, he was right next to her, with eyes filled with no thoughts except the act of killing. He placed his fingers around her slender neck, his sharp nails lacerating into her fragile skin.

"A―Add?" She quietly whispered his name. She glanced up back to Glaive with even more hatred within her eyes, yet he was walking away. _What did you do to him…_

The mage's eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep it open― the only sensation she felt was her body gently collapsing onto the ground lifelessly, as the grass tickled her fingertips.

：

 **end chapter five.**

* * *

 **note:**

If you guys haven't noticed, each chapter's title starts with RE- (except the first chapter),  
and each one-word title represents the entire chapter as a whole.  
Also, shout out to amazing Elsword music at Altera's resting place, Ponggo's Hideout XD  
It's honestly one of my favorite places to be since the music and the background is so nice  
Thank you guys for reading and please don't forget to follow/favorite/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Ailee:** Awww thank you! I used to post every couple months or so... but recently I've been so dedicated to write! I hope you enjoy reading other stories, although I'd say RAID would be one of my favorites :D PS) IS YOUR NAME FROM A KPOP SINGER NAME AILEE BECAUSE I LOVE HER if not SORRY XD

 **TheWindWhispers:** LMAO yes, I love sad endings... even though I can't really tell you how RAID is going to end. Thank you for your kind words, I'm honored!

 **Spirify:** LMAO i feel ya, and thank you!

 **SpiritedLun:** Hahaha, props to me for making you confused, that was my plan all along! I used to get beat up by raid bosses... totally contrasts the entire plot XD


	6. RESTART

**RESTART.**

* * *

 **RAID**  
 _by iReii_

 _"The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **Ano Hana - Last Train Home ~ still far**

：

 **vi.**

Aisha ran her fingers up her violet locks as her headache pounded on the walls of her skull. An immense pain was the only sensation she felt before she realized she have fainted. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision, and from afar, she noticed the sun rising behind the castle. The sky was painted a pastel pink― almost too beautiful to be shared with only her eyes.

"Awake?" A low voice was said quietly near her, which startled Aisha. She turned towards the source of the voice, only to be taken by surprise that it was actually from Add.

Add was sitting down on top of the grassy hill along with Aisha, his soulless eyes staring into the distance toward the sunrise. One of his legs were stretched out and the other bent, with his arm rested upon. A gentle breeze played with his hair as his silver locks were dancing with the wind, his eyes playing hide and seek with his bangs.

Aisha locked the sides of her hair behind her ear, brushing it away from her face as she stared back into Add's eyes. He was still locked into his thoughts as he stared at the sight of the sun rising among the pink sky.

 _What happened?_ Thoughts fluttered into Aisha's mind as she gazed over to the rising sun as well. Earlier in the middle of the night, as she was desperately pacing herself to the castle in order to meet Add once again in order to free him, in order to meet him― at least, she came across Glaive and Add waiting in mid way of the castle. There, the masked Glaive ordered Add to attack her, and within blink of an eye, he was already next to her― strangling her neck. And there, she fainted, yet Add was right next to her once she opened her eyes.

She glanced back to the silver haired boy, her petite lips slightly parted as she was ready to speak her words out, nonetheless, the girl was taken aback― Add was staring directly at her.

"He only told me to attack." The boy spoke underneath his breath as Aisha leaned closer in order to listen to his words clearly. He hesitated for a moment as he glanced down as he played with the grass with his finger. He continued, "Glaive thinks you're killed by my own hands. But… I would never be able to that."

He closed his lips for a moment as he continued to play with the nature between his fingers. Aisha stared down at his slender fingers as pity ached her soul for a second.

"Aisha." He silently said her name. She glanced up and realized Add was directly staring at her now. Their lavender eyes― gazing into one another as they shared a silence. The wind playing with their hair gently, swaying back and forth. The pink hue of the sky mixing with a beautiful color of pastel blue― forming the morning sky as fluffy clouds started to settle in.

"Don't visit me anymore." He said. Aisha's heart dropped, her efforts to see her loved one― in order to take back the freedom and the memories they once shared, _Add doesn't want any of that?_

"Wh―what do you mean?" Her voice came out shaky as she tried to realize the words that was just spurted out of Add's mouth. He let out a silent sigh as quietness lingered the air for a moment. Then he opened his mouth once again,

"It's too dangerous for you to come. Glaive already thinks you're dead and if he finds out that you're alive.." He paused. "I would be forced to kill you." His gaze escalated down to the grass once again― this time, his hands remained calm. Aisha's lips gaped slightly open; Add was concerned about her― yet he doesn't want to go back to the days they spent together?

"Add― I can figure out a way to free you, just trust me!" Aisha placed her hands on top of her chest as she exclaimed herself. Add stared back at her, with slight coldness lingering within his lavender aura yet concerned gaze was overwhelming the frost.

"I told you." He said. "There's nothing you can do."

* * *

Shoulders slumped, eyes gazing down, closed lips. Silence was lingering the environment as the El Search Party shared nervous glances with one another. Rena elbowed a tall, fair haired male, Raven in order to start the conversation. Startled, he said with a slight shaky voice,

"Ai―Aisha, will you pass me the butter?" Rena let out a huge sigh as Raven stared at her with confusement. Aisha remained silent, unmoved. Her mind was set afar, to couple hours ago where she spent the sunrise with Add, and the fact she wasn't allowed to visit him.

"Aisha. You are making the rest of us uncomfortable. If you have something in your mind, go ahead and share your story. If you don't want to, please leave." The Code Empress spoke, voice with no emotions. Aisha came to her realization as she took a glance around the table― everyone was staring at her with concern filled in their eyes. Aisha placed her hands down on top of her table as she stood up, pushing the chair behind her, "I―I'm sorry. I just need to rest for awhile." She said, avoiding everyone's gaze burning down on her back as she walked to her room.

* * *

She opened her eyes as rays of sunshine shone into her eyes. Slightly blinded for a moment, she squinched her face as she sat up from her bed. _How long has it been?_ She thought when she heard loud voices outside of her window. She stood up as she walked closer.

"Join my party!"

"I have buffs!"

Adventurers screamed back and forth as they tried to form a party in order to successfully achieve their goal to defeat the Raid Boss. Aisha's eyes widened as the thought of joining her allies to enter the Raid, in order to see Add once again. She swiftly changed into her magician's clothes, clutching onto her wand tightly, she dashed out her door.

The entire El Search Party turned around with bewilderment filled in their eyes. Fully armored, gripping onto their weapons that will soon slash Add's innocent body― Aisha suddenly felt fear from her own comrades.

"Are you finally coming with us?" Red haired knight said arrogantly as he watched the mage with a slight hint of playful smirk. Aisha gulped as she clenched onto her weapon tightly, and she nodded. "Aisha―! I'm so glad you're coming with us!" Swaying her silky black hair back and forth every time she took a step, Ara exclaimed as a gentle smile was painted across her petite lips. Aisha nervously smiled as she followed her comrades along.

 _I will free you, Add._

Soon enough, the entire El Search Party reached the Entrance. They stopped as they shared each other glances filled with excitement, and there they went― Aisha being the last person stepping onto the stairs that leads to the gate. However, an ominous tornado swirling inside completely came to a stop whenever Aisha tried to set her foot inside. Small electricity fizzed out when her body touched the Gate.

"Move it, mage. You're not permitted to enter." A large adventurer carrying a giant shield next to him appeared behind Aisha. She glanced around, and other adventurers were gathering around her― trying to enter the Raid. "I―I'm sorry." She said with a silent voice as she stepped aside _. Why can't I enter? I have to go see Add!_ She thought to herself as the palm of her hands started to sweat.

" _Doing such actions can forbid you to ever entering a Raid and the Raid Boss Residence."_

Just then, Eve's cold hearted voice echoed through her mind as she stared back towards the Entrance. She gripped onto her wand tightly as adventurers passed by her, their joyful expressions splattered across their face.

 _I'm restricted, he's right― there's nothing I can do._

：

 **end chapter six.**

* * *

 **note:**

 _-Cries before I even start proof reading because of Ano Hana feels-_  
If only there was an extended version of this, I have to constantly press replay since it's such a short song.  
On the bright side, I've finished writing RAID and there is total of 10 chapters! (including Epilogue)  
Thank you guys for reading and please don't forget to follow/favorite/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Ailee:** I tried harder to improve my writing skills over couple stories, so I'm glad you said that! thank you for reading my other stories as well :) some of my thoughts that develops into a plot are mostly just inspiration from other stories so there's nothing to envy of! thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! PS IKNEWIT! LMAO AND YES! I'll show you is one of my favorite songs from her!

 **vivilovesyou:** Thank you for the fav/follow and review! I'm really glad to hear that you enjoyed it! And yes- the agony of waiting, I feel ya XD I try to upload every 3-5 days for every story, so please bear with me!

 **Preneli:** LOL BAD ADD! I can't tell you what's going to happen between them two, so please wait for the next chapter! :D

 **TheWindWhispers:** LOL you rite you rite, Aisha better save his ass XD Don't worry, Add still loves her although he tries not to show it... :c Anyway, thank you for your feedback!


	7. RETURN

**RETURN.**

* * *

 **RAID**  
 _by iReii_

 _"The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **316 - No way to go home | BaoZhen Kong**

：

 **vii.**

"I didn't know it's a new season for Raid." The Grand Archer said, happiness drawn across her face as she entered the El Search Party's Residence. Aisha stood up from her chair as she walked towards the entrance. With nervousness shown across her face, she patted her sweaty palms dry on top of her skirt as she asked,

"How was the Raid?"

"Oh, it's a new season. Perkisas took over." The female elf said casually as she swayed her hair to her back. Loosening their tight muscles, her comrades placed their weapons carefully as they fought about who was going to take a bath first. Rena sat down on the sofa as Aisha carefully sat next to the elf.

"So― what happened to Add?" Aisha asked hesitatingly as she fidgeted with her fingers on top of her lap. Rena let out an exhausting sigh as she stretched her legs, "He'll be out probably a season after Drabaki. Not sure, but that's not gonna happen in a long time." The Archer closed her eyes as she rested her body full of tiredness, while Aisha glanced down at her fingers that were just playing with one another― now fully calm.

Not allowed to enter the Raid, declined to enter the Residence― there was no way of seeing her beloved one anymore.

* * *

：

：

：

Within ten months― the mage's feelings towards the Raid Boss grew into saddening thoughts as she developed a severe depression. The entire El Search Party decided to quit raiding overall, as they took care of the innocent Elemental Master. As their journey continued, the mage never stopped searching for her loved one. She asked anyone― someone that could explain to her about the Raid Boss Add, but of course, no replies were whispered back into her ear.

Within ten years― the mage's feelings and thoughts about her beloved one started to decrease slowly but surely, as her feelings towards the knight started to increase. The two fell in love, yet the mage was always uncertain. A guilty pain ached into her heart whenever she shared romantic moments with Elsword. She often had thoughts and dreams regarding Add― back to their snowy days and their last meeting under the sunrise.

Aisha now married― with one children shared with Elsword. For sure, she loved her family unconditionally, however, she wouldn't know how she would be― when she meets Add. Can she meet Add at all?

El Search Party's journey have been completed― everyone living their own life peacefully. Yet, there was Add. _What is he doing currently? Where is he? Is he alive? Still a Raid Boss?_ Many unanswered questions would flutter into Aisha's mind at times and she would end up lost in her own thoughts.

At the age of fourteen, they met and shared unforgettable memories under the snowy skies. Five years passed, without seeing each other yet never forgetting the memories they shared with one another. At the age of eighteen, the sight the two never wanted to see― Add being tortured by Glaive and adventurers, and Aisha being one of those adventurers. At the age of twenty eight, Add is someone that's placed deeply into Aisha's heart, as she never forgot a single moment with Add. Lost, but still searching for her beloved one― she never gave up.

However, a saddening truth existed. _They cannot be together,_ and Aisha knew that. She is married with a children, Add is an immortal being. Even though they both have mutual feelings with one another, even though they did and will continuously to desire each other, they cannot be together.

If only the time had stopped back to fourteen years ago, under the snow where together, they shared warmth― who knew how they would be right now? They could of been fated lovers. Aisha continuously blamed herself, if only she took care of Add more cautiously, if only she had the powers to free him.

* * *

：

：

：

She visited. The place where they had their last meeting without a single farewell. On top of the hills that leads to the Raid Boss Residence castle, the two shared their unexpected last moments. The sun was rising behind the castle, as white clouds gathered around the beautiful sky that illustrated pink hue. The grass tickled her ankles as it danced with the wind, yet there was a slight chill within the wind.

The grass was cold, the wind was cold. It started to snow. Yet the snow wasn't warm, it didn't melt like fourteen years ago. Tears started to bubble within Aisha's lavender eyes, then it dropped on top of the grass, as it escalated down to the soil, absorbing it.

With her soft eyes filled with tears, she turned her gaze away from the castle as she walked away.

 _He's not here._

：

：

：

She visited. The place where they had their first meeting without a single farewell. In between the brick walls of bakery, there was an alley. A light candle dimmed, lighting up the entire alley and there, the snow fell. Snow has piled upon each other, forming a thin road of snow placed on top of a cobblestone road. Except on one spot.

The snow was warm, the wind was slightly chill. Snow continued to fall gently. On top of her, and on top of him. Exactly like their first meeting fourteen years ago, Add sat on the same spot he was always at, his amethyst eyes staring into Aisha's with a gentle gaze, he smiled.

With her soft eyes filled with tears, she ran towards Add as they embraced one another.

 _He's here._

：

 **end chapter seven.**

* * *

 **note:**

RAID is my absolute favorite story so far out of all the ones i've written because of the mood starting chapter seven.  
there will be less actions, and will be more focused on the relationship between add and aisha.  
i also apologize for rushing in middle of this chapter, but i didn't wanted to drag on aisha's depression for multiple chapters.  
anyway, thank you guys for reading, and please follow/favorite/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **vivilovesyou** : thank you so much! the end is coming near, so please bear with me until then c:

 **Preneli** : your awaited chapter is here! i try to update every 3-5 days, so i guess that's pretty frequent :D

 **Ailee** : i'm glad we're on the same page c: if only Add actually liked adventurers... he would definitely join the El Search Party!


	8. REUNION

**REUNION.**

* * *

 **RAID**  
 _by iReii_

 _"The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **[Piano Music] Snowdrop - Reve | REVE**

：

 **viii.**

"Add?" Aisha asked carefully as she took a step after a step, the sound of snow crunching echoing through the alley. Shocked, nervous, various feelings fused into one another as Aisha took another step forward― unbelievable. The loved one she searched for ten years, he was right here. The very exact place where they met, he was right here.

With his knees stretched out, back leaning against the wall, the smile that he unconditionally showed to Aisha for years― nothing changed. He was exactly the same. The same eighteen year old boy she met on top of the hills, it was Add. And yet, Aisha was twenty eight years old. Her physical features changed, slight wrinkles forming near her eyes, the shadows underneath her eyes highly visible compared to her eighteen year old self. Yet, Aisha could feel the unchanged love Add gave towards her. No matter how old she was, how she looked, if Aisha was Aisha― Add loved her.

Aisha squatted next to Add, her tender fingers gently feeling the soft, pale skins of his, as if she couldn't believe the sight in front of her. He closed his eyes, his long eyelashes fluttered as the sensation of Aisha's gentle hands warmed him. Tears started to form in her lavender eyes once again, as she tried to catch a breath after another breath, she glanced down― embarrassed to show Add the weak side of hers.

Add opened his eyes, slightly surprised by the fact she was crying next to him. He gently embraced his fingers with Aisha's, feeling each other warmth, he rested his forehead on top of hers. As if he was telling her a bedtime story, he reassured her. His warmth being like a blanket on her bed, the two shared their moments once again― like fourteen years ago. Aisha lifted her head upwards, slowly, and Add leaned forward. They kissed under the snowy sky. Embracing each other's painful experiences, silently telling one another it's okay, the memories they shared since fourteen years ago fusing together as their mutual feelings were shared.

They kissed under the snowy sky.

* * *

：

：

"I'm not the same Aisha you knew" She silently said underneath her breath, airs puffing out of her petite lips as she spoke. She leaned her head against Add's shoulders, as their fingers embraced one another. He closed his eyes, the only reaction he could show.

"He took your voice, didn't he…" Aisha trailed off as she glanced up towards the snow falling down gently. Add remained silent, his eyes still closed. Even if he didn't speak, Aisha knew. The reason why she couldn't find him― he was kicked out as a Raid Boss. Sharing mutual feelings with a human― it's an unacceptable act performed by a Boss like him. Glaive took his voice as well, and with nothing left except unendable life, he wandered around the entire world― looking for one person. And the last place he visited, is this very exact place. Their alley.

"I'm sorry Add.." Aisha cupped her hands as she let her eyes cry again. Add opened his eyes, with concern filled in his lavender eyes, as if he was reassuring her― he gently embraced her. However, the feelings of guilt ached into Aisha's heart as the sensation of Add embracing her became warmer and warmer.

"You were always searching for me― for ten years. While I grew old, married someone, had a kid, all you did was to search for me. I'm sorry, I'm terrible. If only I never let you go, if only I freed you, Add…" She continued crying, while Add embraced her. It's alright, I'm fine, he wanted to say to the female, but his voice wouldn't come out. She cried and cried, while he reassured and reassured.

：

" _The two desired love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
_ _Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

：

* * *

BGM **Naruto Shippuden - Despair (Extended) | Pain**

：

He felt the grass underneath his feet― soft yet harsh. He let out an exhausted sigh. How tired, restless he was, how he wished for a peaceful sleep. He took another step forward, hint of tear starting to form in his amethyst eyes that was filled with desperation. Yet it was quickly taken away by the wind. Leaving a tear drop, he continued to walk and walk― towards the ominous castle, where he was tortured, where his freedom was taken away, yet he continued to walk.

In front of the giant gate, there he was. The masked man that filled Add's soul with nothing but hatred. There he was, his golden eyes glistening with hint of sinister laugh. He chuckled as he whispered, "Look who came back." Add stared back at his golden eyes, furiosity building inside of his soul yet he didn't illustrate it.

Glaive turned his back away, entering the castle, trailing behind was Add, with voidness contained in his amethyst eyes, he took a knife out of his pocket. Alerted, Glaive turned towards Add, "You're pretty obvious, aren't you?" He said arrogantly with a slight smile, yet Add didn't flinch. With his swiftness, he lunged forward. Glaive, quite shocked by Add's swiftness that even he couldn't detect with his golden eyes. Add's hands gripped tightly onto the only weapon he had, with the speed he gained from Glaive's torture, he deeply cut through Glaive's neck. With his sickening golden eyes wide open, he lifelessly fell to the floor, pool of blood forming beneath his cold body.

Emotionlessly, Add stared forward as he stepped inside the castle. The dark halls, multiple corridors, the smell of deadly chemicals, he passed through them and finally came to a halt in front of a giant metal door. He didn't leave a single sigh, not a single teardrop, without hesitation, he opened the door.

Chilled air welcomed the male as he stepped forward, not a single expression illustrated in his eyes. He stepped forward and came to another halt in front of an unknown chemical. It was placed inside a cube of glass, which shattered open when Add placed his palms on top of it. He grasped onto the beaker filled with unknown chemical with his slender fingers. He took another glance at the liquid in front of him― it was dark red, like the color of the blood. He leaned his head back, and there, he drank the chemical.

And he fell to the floor lifelessly, his body turning cold as his dead soul left him.

：

 **end chapter eight.**

* * *

 **note:**

AH YES. THE MAIN REASON WHY THIS STORY IS LABELED TRAGEDY.  
this chapter started out so fluffy and cute... but the ending isn't so lovable at all XD  
if you were wondering why Glavie was murdered so quickly was because Add has a speed that even his own boss can't control,  
so with in a blink of an eye, Add had killed him quickly.  
I HAVE SUCH TROUBLES PICKING OUT BGM FOR EACH CHAPTER QQ but i'm glad the Naruto one fits so well!  
thank you guys for reading, and please don't forget to favorite/follow/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Guest** : LOL that was my main point in this story! difference in two moods that are totally different c: i hope you enjoyed!

 **TheWindWhispers** : HAHA well they did kind of end up together.. in this chapter... KIND OF XD although it's ElsAi at the end, there will be more moments in between Add and Aisha later on! LOL SORRY I JUST LOVE SAD ENDINGS I CAN'T HELP IT! and yes! there will be an epilogue, labeled as chapter 10! hope you're looking forward to it :D


	9. REALIZE

**REALIZE.**

* * *

 **RAID**  
 _by iReii_

 _"The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **[James Horner - The Portrait | 0beyond0]**

：

 **ix.**

 _In between two bakery stores, there is a tiny alley, filled with memory. A candle used to be dimmed by a mage, in order to warm her lover who stayed there. People say, whenever their lavender eyes met another, the snow would start to fall gently. And that the snow was actually warm enough to melt a frost collected within a finger away. However, the magical snow would never cover up the spot where the boy sat, and even to this point, it remains snowless. The two shared beautiful memories with each other as their love grew bigger and bigger, even if they never saw each other for years― their feelings never wilted away._

：

"The mage loved him so dearly…" With wrinkles formed on her slender fingers, an old woman gently took a sip of her tea once again as she trailed off on her story. A petite girl with lavender hair and possibly a year older boy with crimson hair sat next to her, with their eyes glistening with wonder as they finished listening to their grandmother's story.

"What happened to them, grandma?" A young girl asked her grandmother, her tiny fists clasped onto one another and her lavender eyes sparkling with curiosity. The grandmother let out a silent chuckle, as she replied, "They still love each other."

* * *

：

：

Realize― Aisha realized multiple things after she learned that Add have committed suicide.

After their unforgettable meeting under the snowy sky, when they shared their first kiss and embraced one another, she could barely sleep due to excitement over pouring her. She visited the same place once again, and realized he wasn't there the following day. She visited the alley every single day― non stop for another year, and he was never there.

Realizing that the situation isn't solving, Aisha visited the castle she never wished she would see again. There, she found out Glaive has been murdered by Add― quite shocking, however, she learned a much more shocking truth. That Add killed himself right after. Eltrion, a freed Raid Boss who still resides in the castle told the entire story to the mage, who sat there crying for hours and hours.

 _It's all my fault.._ She murmured to herself over and over. _If only I never let him go, if only I freed him, if only I never married,_ she constantly blamed herself, yet couldn't bring her to go to where Add is. She was a married mother with children, and they were another part of her life she couldn't give up. _How selfish I am, while I was the only one for Add._

Realize― Add realized multiple things before he committed suicide.

Add respected Aisha. He knew in the first place that they would never end up being together the moment he stared into her lavender eyes. He knew his fate, he knew his destiny, that they're not meant to be together. Of course, feelings still existed within his immortal soul. When he found out Aisha was an adventurer that visited the Raid in order to attack him, he was devastated. When Aisha visited his residence to see his humiliated self, he was devastated. When he realized Aisha had a lover with children, he was devastated. Yet he respected her.

Realizing that she's better off without him, he decided to finish his life― a somewhat a happy ending for each other. He wished she would forget about him, and he wished he would forget about her. Fate did not choose them to be together― it would have been better off if the two never met.

Yet, they realized. The memories they shared under the snowy sky, under the sunrise, they were all so precious. They realized this was their fate. They loved each other, and their memories will forever be placed deeply inside their heart, yet they weren't meant to be together.

：

" _The two desired love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
_ _Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

：

：

Forty years passed by since Add's death, and now, Aisha is a sixty eight year old grandmother. She's not the same Aisha she was forty years ago. Wrinkles have replaced her silky skin, her back has hunched up more, and her bones were starting to weak. The side she didn't wanted to show to Add― yet she realized, Add would still love her.

"Right here, drop me off here." She said with a husky voice as a gentleman opened her door, escorting her as she stepped on the cold cobblestone. The road she would run on top of, to meet Add, nothing has changed; she felt like she would see Add once again, back to when they were fourteen years old. She walked closer and closer, the smell of bakery dancing with the wind as she took each step. And then, the alley was in front of her eyes.

 _He's here._

Tears started to form inside her still-glistening lavender eyes, it traveled down her wrinkles as she took a step after another. With snow crunching with each step, she walked closer towards him.

 _He's not here._

Realizing it was just an illusion― Aisha slumped down. For a split second, she saw him. She saw him, leaning his back against the brick wall, his legs stretched, and his beautiful smile that contained nothing but love. She moved herself into the position of how Add always sat, which brought tears to her eyes once again.

She glanced towards the entrance of the alley, and realized this was the view he always saw while waiting for her. And there, the snow started to gently fall down from the sky, as if it was embracing her.

 _She realized, it was Add's magic― that made it snow._

：

 **end chapter nine.**

* * *

 **note:**

i actually wrote this chapter when i just finished re-watching titanic for like the millionth time LOL  
honestly, my favorite movie hands down IT ALWAYS GETS ME IN MY FEELS  
if you were wondering what happened at the end, Aisha just had an illusion that Add was there. physically, he was not, he's dead LOL.  
next chapter will be an extreme short epilogue! i wouldn't say chapter 9 is the official ending... so I'LL SAY IT'S NOT SAD ENDING? if you get the hint XD  
please don't forget to follow/favorite/review!

* * *

 **replies:**

 **Ailee:** LOL i'm glad the kissing scene and Glaive's death was enough to make you feel better! thank you for your words, and your awaited chapter is here!


	10. REBIRTH

**REBIRTH.**

* * *

 **RAID**  
 _by iReii_

 _"The two desire love― yet they're not fated for one another.  
Raid Boss Add and Adventurer Aisha― the two shares unforgettable memories."_

* * *

BGM **[Beautiful Soundtracks] Angel Beats OST - Ichiban no Takaramono (Original Instrumental)**

：

 **x.**

"Thank you, come again!" A cheery voice echoed through the bakery as a petite female walked out. Her long, violet hair swayed back and forth as the warm March wind welcomed her as a smile filled with happiness was painted over her face.

 _Beautiful day_ , she thought to herself as the warm rays of sunshine welcomed her exit. She grabbed onto her bag filled with warm bread tightly, with her hands locked behind her. The smell of freshly baked bread was spread across, which brightened up Aisha's day even more.

With her floral skirt slightly dancing with the wind, she walked towards the crosswalk, where the signal lights still shined bright red. She came to a halt, in front of the cars passing by swiftly. She took in a deep breath, the air was fused with the smell of freshly baked bread and the floral scent of blooming flowers. The cars came to a halt in front of the red light.

Aisha stood, waiting for the moment the light will turn green. And there, she met the lavender eyes of a male with white hair, who stood on the other side of the crosswalk. Their eyes met, and it felt as if the time stopped.

Before Aisha realized, snow started to fall down gently. Quite surprised by the fact that it's snowing in middle of March, Aisha glanced up while placing her palms out in front of her. The snow was actually warm, as it melted in between her fingertips. Slightly confused, she glanced up to see the male's lavender eyes once again.

The light turned green, and the male walked towards her. Slightly shocked, Aisha stood, unmoved, as she carefully watched him take a step after another step, closing the gap in between herself and him. His eyes did not flinch a single bit, as he continued to stare at Aisha with his chin lifted up slightly.

And there― he stood, in front of her.

 _He's here._

As the snow gently fell down from the sky, as it warmed the chilly March day, the two lovers met once again. After centuries, their fate, their destiny was finally meant for each other. Tears started to form in Aisha's lavender eyes, as her confused gaze softened as she matched the male in front of hers. He smiled at the sight of Aisha.

"Add…." She whispered his name under her breath as air puffed out of her petite lips.

And there―

"Aisha." He said with a low voice, with the same voice that echoed through Aisha's mind centuries ago.

He leaned forward, she leaned forward, as they shared another unforgettable kiss.

：

 **end RAID.**

" _The two desired love― and they're fated for one another.  
_ _A regular eighteen year old boy Add and a regular eighteen year old girl Aisha― the two will create unforgettable memories."_

 _RAID._

 _Completed 08. 24. 2016_

* * *

 **note:**

And there you guys go... RAID IS HAPPY ENDING AFTER ALL :D it may not be happy ending for Add and Aisha centuries ago, but it is for Add and Aisha living in the current generation. Chapter 1-9's setting would be late Renaissance Era, and Chapter 10 is today's generation!  
thank you guys so much for sticking up to the last chapter with be with RAID!  
i'm so glad that i finished many stories ever since i made a comeback in fanfiction and got so many positive feedback from you all!  
RAID is honestly my favorite story of all that i've written, because of the ending!  
i hope you guys enjoyed it as well c: i'm currently working on Checkmate and that may be  
the only story i'll be working on in awhile, so please check it out!  
as always, thank you guys so much for reading! please favorite/review c:

* * *

 **replies:**

 **vivilovesyou** : thank you for your amazing feedback! unfortunately, i will not be working on any more of Add x Aisha stories due to school being started, but i am working on Checkmate - although it's Elsword x Aisha... but thank you for reading/reviewing RAID!

 **Preneli** : i hope this chapter was enough to bring the happiness up! thank you for reading ~

 **GUEST** : ADD WHY LOL THANK YOU!


End file.
